Is it really the end?
by floating fog
Summary: This couldn't happen. It wasn't right, Arthur was in a living nightmare. Slash


**Warnings:** angst, violence, apparent death of major character and that's about it.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Arthur/ Merlin- But not an accomplished relationship, at least not in the beginning.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Not mine...*sighs*

* * *

><p>No. This can't be happening. This can't be...<p>

Arthur's eyes were glued to the sight before him: Merlin stood motionless in the middle of the forest, his eyes open in terror and he was clutching- _gods no_- a sword. A sword was impaled in his stomach and he was staring ahead of him, his eyes already loosing their focus.

Arthur's gaze traveled from Merlin's horror filled face to look at the cause for this... something.

There, right in front of him stood Mordred holding the sword tightly with a sinister smile on his face, he twisted the sword again and Merlin cried out.

"Mordred..." He whispered.

Mordred's smile turned ugly as he yanked the sword out of Merlin's body and Merlin fell to his knees.

"I warned you Emrys that I will kill you if you'll carry on with the betrayal in our kind." He sneered. "And now look at you, the legendary Emrys, I wonder, did any of your so called friends believed you when you told them? Did they trust you enough to believe your warnings against me? I don't see any of them so I guess they didn't. How the mighty have fallen Emrys."

The druid crouched down next to Merlin's body and lowered his voice, Arthur had to strain his ears to hear.

"You are going to die alone Emrys, all alone, the great savior of Camelot will die all alone and no one will know, they don't know you are here aren't they Emrys?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Thought so, you didn't tell any of them." The druid rose and looked at Merlin with disgust in his gaze. Arthur wanted to rip him apart.

"This wasn't supposed to end like this Emrys. We could have been great together."

Merlin's head rose and Arthur wanted to be there right behind him, to hold him and carry him back to Camelot.

"This was never meant to be Mordred, I would never abandon Arthur." Merlin said fiercely.

"Oh?" Mordred sneered. "Like he didn't abandoned you? Like he listened to you when you begged him to listen? When you told him that not only Camelot was in danger but you were?"

Arthur knew the answer to that, he didn't.

"Did any of your other friends listened Emrys? Gwen perhaps? Or maybe Lancelot? What about Morgana? Surely after everything you did for her she would have listened, wouldn't she?"

Merlin's head lowered and he whimpered. Arthur's heart broke all over again. _What have they done?_

"But don't worry. Your precious friends will know about your fate. When my army will sweep towards Camelot we will have your body tied to the leading horse, by the time they'll realize it's not really you, well, we'll be inside already."

Merlin shook his head again and Arthur wanted to shout at him to stop moving, to stay put and to not aggravate his wound, He prayed to every god he knew that Merlin will survive the blood loss, there were so many things he needed to tell him.

"You'll die before you'll reach Camelot Mordred." Merlin said and his head rose to stare at the druid before him.

"And how are you going to do that Emrys? We both know you barely have enough power left in you to save yourself. I must admit I'm impressed, defeating seven Behemoth all by yourself, that's impressive Emrys. What are you going to choose?"

_What was he talking about? What was Merlin supposed to choose?_ Arthur moved a little bit further.

Mordred moved closer to Merlin again and knelt down beside him. "One last spell, that is all the power you have left in you for now and we both know it. Either you decide to destroy my medallion-" Merlin's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"How do you-"

"I can feel it, unfortunately, I can't take it from you, not until you are dead or unconscious at the very least, and this is were you need to choose isn't it Emrys? Either destroy the medallion and sacrifice your life like you did so many times before or heal yourself and by doing that handing me the medallion on a silver platter. So what will it be Emrys? Choosing your life for the first time over the lives of those who abandoned you in Camelot or as usual sacrificing yourself for their sake? Even after they abandoned you?"

Arthur closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three weeks before...<em>**

"I'm telling you Arthur, this is going to be a mistake!" Merlin yelled as he paced around the throne room.

Arthur wasn't impressed, they had this argument before, ever since Arthur lifted the ban over magic the druid started sending parties with ambassadors, asking for peace with Camelot. The latest party was from the nearest tribe and their ambassador was Mordred, the same druid they rescued so many years ago. Both Morgana and Gwen were excited to see him again but Merlin didn't share their happiness.

"We have been over this before, Merlin." Arthur said with a sigh. "Mordred's tribe is the last one in this area, don't you want peace? I thought you, of all people, would be happy about it."

Merlin frowned. "What are you talking about? I'm thrilled about this but not about Mordred's arrival! Any other ambassador would be fine but not him." Merlin finished forcefully.

"What is wrong with him?"

"There's this prophecy-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But Arthur-"

"I said NO! You know I don't believe in this things and yet you carry on spreading them! Enough!"

Merlin's face paled and he swallowed. "Fine. Be a prat, but don't come crying to me when Camelot is under attack or someone is trying to kill you in the middle of the night!" And with that he stormed outside of the throne room.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's theatrics.

* * *

><p><strong><em>18 days before...<em>**

"Morgana please! You have to help me convince Arthur! We can't allow Mordred to enter Camelot!"

Morgana was getting ready for the feast and she put down her brush and turned to look at Merlin.

"You know that I'm the first to believe you when it comes to things like that Merlin, especially after everything you did for me-"

"So you know I'm right!"

"But-" Morgana carried on. "I didn't see anything and I remember Mordred when we saved him, he can't be any danger to Camelot than you can, Merlin."

"But-" Merlin tried again.

"I'm sorry Merlin."

Merlin left her chambers, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>17 days before...<em>**

The great hall in Camelot was nearly full with people as they all wanted to see the last druid ambassador that arrived in Camelot.

In the high table set Camelot's king, Arthur Pendragon, the high lady and seer, Morgana and the court sorcerer, Merlin.

Those who knew him stayed far away from the warlock tonight, his magic was spread around him with an angry aura and his mouth was set in a grim line.

Arthur looked far too amused and kept shooting Merlin small looks.

The doors burst open and the hall fell silent.

In the front stood one figure, tall and lean and from far he looked a bit like Merlin, which amused Arthur even further.

"He could be you little brother Merlin." Arthur whispered and leaned back to watch Merlin's eyes narrow further as he hissed back. "I can assure you I have no relation to that druid sire." Merlin all but spat.

Arthur rolled his eyes and rose gracefully from his sit. "Welcome to Camelot Mordred! It is an honor to have you here."

Mordred stared at him for a moment before he bowed his head a bit. "It is an honor, King Arthur."

And he moved forward, his eyes leaving Arthur's form and settling on Merlin's cold stare.

When he reached the table he stood before Merlin and ignored the whispers around him. "Aren't you going to greet me Emrys?" Mordred's voice echoed in the silence of the hall.

Several gasps were heard and Gauis moved forward when Merlin rose abruptly from his sit, his eyes cold and his magic shooting angry sparks from the tip of his fingers.

With narrow eyes he moved away from the table and stood before Mordred. People were whispering and Arthur was getting tired of Merlin's antics. "Enough of that Merlin, Mordred is our guest and he will be treated as such."

Merlin's gaze turned to Arthur and Arthur had to use all his strength of will not to flinch away from Merlin's angry stare, golden flacks were twirling in the depths of his blue eyes.

Mordred smiled pleasantly and laid his hand on Merlin's arm. "Listen to your _king_ Emrys." He said softly. "Behave yourself."

Merlin's gaze hardened and he flinched away from Mordred's touch. "Just remember to whom you are speaking to, Mordred." Merlin spat and turned around and left the hall, the doors banging shut after him.

"Well-" Morgana started as Arthur was too dazed by the venom in Merlin's voice to do anything.

"Mordred, please take your sit and we'll begin the feast."

* * *

><p>Arthur found him in the training grounds, shooting balls of fire at practice dummies.<p>

"What was that? You insulted him in front of everyone, Do you want this peace talk to fail?" Arthur yelled at Merlin's back.

Merlin stopped the fires with a wave of his hand and turned around, his body tense and his face hard.

"I told you my opinion about the matter,_ my lord_," Merlin said mockingly. "Yet you refused to listen, I refuse to be sitted with him in the same table!" Merlin finished with a yell and thunder clapped overhead.

"Tomorrow, in the talks, you will sit inside with the rest of us and you will do as I tell you Merlin."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "And if I won't?" God, sometimes Arthur wanted to hit him over the head and then kiss him better.

"I'll think of something."

Rain started to pour down on them and Merlin lifted his head to the sky.

"Please Arthur, why won't you listen?" He whispered and Arthur moved closer.

"There is nothing wrong with him, he is the same boy we saved before." With one final clap on Merlin's shoulder that he longed to turn into a hug he left him in the grounds.

"You have no idea what you are doing..." Merlin's whisper followed him inside.

* * *

><p><strong><em>14 days before...<em>**

"Where were you yesterday?" Arthur demanded when he entered Merlin's room that morning.

"Riding."

"Riding?"

"That's what I said, Arthur. riding."

Arthur's eyes narrowed on Merlin's form.

"Alone?"

Merlin sighed and closed the book he has been reading. "No, sire, not alone. I was riding with Lance."

Something ugly reared his head in Arthur's chest and he took a step closer to Merlin's bed.

"You were riding with Lance instead of being in the council with me and Mordred?" Merlin's body tensed at hearing the druid's name and he rose from the bed.

"I already told you Arthur that I refuse to have anything to do with him."

"Yet you had a very deep conversation two days ago in the gardens."

Merlin's eyes narrowed and he belled his fists. "Were you spying on me?"

Arthur refused to answer. "You seemed pretty friendly." He said bitterly.

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe it! Don't you get it Arthur? I hate him! If you really have to know the 'nice' little chat we had yesterday was about my loyalties and how I betrayed my kind and all that old stuff, the death threat, however, was new." Merlin finished and turned to the window.

"The death threat? Merlin that's ridicules!" Arthur said with a smile.

"What?" Merlin whirled around to glare at him. "You don't believe me?"

Arthur shook his head and moved closer to Merlin, laying his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "Merlin, you are the most powerful sorcerer there is, no one can threaten you!"

Merlin's eyes widened in disbelief and he shook his head. "You are a PRAT! I can't believe that! I just told you that someone threatened me and you think it's a joke!"

Arthur frowned, he just complimented Merlin, what was he doing wrong?

"Merlin I-"

"Forget it Arthur, just forget it." And with that he strode outside, the door closing itself after him.

Arthur slumped down on the bed and dropped his head into his hands. What was wrong with Merlin?

* * *

><p><strong><em>one week before...<em>**

"Merlin! Oh god Merlin! What happened?" Gwen rushed forward to Merlin's slumped form, her gasp loud in the silence around them.

"Mordred..." Merlin mumbled and climbed slowly to his feet, examining the cuts on his arms and legs.

"Mordred?" Gwen echoed. "Merlin, Mordred was in the council rooms all day with Arthur. Are you sure it was him?"

Merlin pulled himself away from her and stared at her. "Magic, Gwen, is a powerful tool. But forget it, you won't believe me anyway."

"Merlin!" Gwen's cry echoed after his limping form.

* * *

><p><strong><em>5 days before...<em>**

"What are you going to do Merlin?" Gauis asked his ward, concern etched to his face.

"I- I don't know. I'm powerful enough to defeat Mordred by himself but with that medallion I'm afraid it won't be that easy."

"Have you tried alerting Arthur to this fact?"

Merlin snorted and rubbed his sore neck. "I tried. He wouldn't listen to me. No one will, besides you. It's like, nothing changed, I'm still 'Merlin the bumbling idiot, clumsy and stupid'." Merlin finished with a sigh.

"You are not my boy. I assure you."

"Thanks Gauis. But I still don't know what to do about Mordred."

"Have you tried talking to all of them together?"

"You think it will work?"

"Worth a try my boy and in the meantime I'll try and solve the medallion problem."

Merlin nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2 days before...<em>**

"Merlin this is ridicules!" Morgana exclaimed.

"We've been over this already _Mer_lin." Arthur sighed. "Mordred isn't trying to destroy Camelot, in two days the talks will be over and we will sign the treaty."

Merlin stared at him.

"Are you serious? I told you that in two days Mordred's army will be close enough to Camelot to lay siege! How can you ignore it?"

"Merlin," Lancelot started and Merlin turned to look at him. "Not you too Lance..." He said, his voice pained and Arthur has had enough.

"Merlin, you have wasted our time long enough." And silence fell over the hall when they all noted how Uther like he sounded.

"Very well my lord. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." And with that he strode outside, ignoring their calls.

* * *

><p><strong><em>one day before...<em>**

"Merlin my boy! I have found the solution! All you have to do is..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>A couple of hours later...<em>**

"Gauis! Gauis!" Arthur's voice rang through the chambers and Gauis stumbled from his room rubbing his eyes.

"What is the matter my lord?"

"Merlin. Have you seen him? He isn't in his chambers and no one has seen him for the last couple of hours." Arthur said hurriedly, he had a bad feeling about it.

Gauis paled visibly and sat down on the nearest chair. "May the gods help us, I hope he is okay..." Gauis buried his head in his hands and Arthur tensed.

"Gauis? What are you talking about?"

"Merlin went to confront Mordred and his army, alone. I can only hope that he got the medallion away from Mordred before otherwise..." Gauis trailed off and Arthur wanted to yell at him.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

Gauis fixed him with a cold glare. "Mordred pretended to join the peace talks so he could get access to the vaults. He took an ancient medallion from there and Merlin found out, but you didn't listen." He added accusingly.

Arthur's heart sank. "And now?"

"I don't know. We can only hope that Merlin will be powerful enough to deal with Mordred and the medallion."

* * *

><p><em>And that is how Arthur came to this moment, Merlin being run through by Mordred and Arthur staring from the side, helpless...<em>

"So what will it be Emrys? Choosing your life for the first time over the lives of those who abandoned you in Camelot or as usual sacrificing yourself for their sake? Even after they abandoned you?"

Merlin clutched his side as he rose to his feet slowly and Arthur wanted to shout at him to stop being an Idiot and to...

"You claim you know everything about me Mordred." Merlin started. "Yet you still don't know what will be my choice?"

Arthur couldn't watch, he couldn't...

Mordred's face twisted into a sneer.

"How touching. Sacrificing yourself again? I hope your prince is worth it Emrys."

Merlin smiled and the air started crackling around him, the wind picked up it's pace and Merlin's eyes shone brilliant gold, after what felt like hours for Arthur but must have been merely minutes, the wind stopped and Mordred looked wide eyed at Merlin.

"What have you done?" He yelled and raised his sword again.

"Destroyed the medallion and your army. Camelot is safe." He said and stumbled a bit.

"NOOO! I'll kill you!" Mordred screamed in outrage.

"I told you before Mordred, remember to whom you are speaking to." And with that he collapsed to the ground.

Mordred charged forward with his sword and was met by Arthur's sword. Blinded by rage and fear for his love Arthur charged at Mordred again and again until the druid was on his knees before him.

"I'll kill you for what you have done." Arthur spat.

"It doesn't matter. Emrys is dead and so is your destiny- one half cannot be complete without his other half." He said and started laughing.

Arthur's sword slashed down and silence spread through the clearing.

"Merlin, oh god Merlin..."

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't remember the journey back to Camelot, it was all a blur. All he knew was that he had to get Merlin to Gauis as soon as possible before, before, he couldn't think about it.<p>

When he reached Camelot's gates he saw a group of people standing there: Morgana and Gwen, Lance and Leon.

Morgana was pale as the fresh snow and she was shaking, hard.

"Arthur? Please tell me that..." She trailed off when she saw the limp body in Arthur's arms.

"Oh god..." She said and her hands flew to her mouth. "Merlin..."

Gwen stared in horror at the limp body and Lance hugged her immediately. Leon nodded gravely.

"Gauis is already expecting you sire. The lady Morgana informed him immediately after her vision."

Arthur nodded and rushed to Gauis's chambers.

"Gauis!" He yelled as soon as the door banged open before him.

Gauis rushed forward and his face paled when he saw Merlin's body.

"My boy..." He whispered before shaking himself. "Put him on that table sire." He said and swallowed thickly. "Let's see the damage."

Arthur laid Merlin's body gently on the table and brushed aside the hair from his forehead.

"Gauis I-" He started but couldn't carry on. What will he say? That he was sorry that Merlin had to face this alone? That he didn't believe him after everything? That he might be the cause to Merlin's dea-

Arthur shook his head he couldn't. Gauis stared at him for a couple of seconds before shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter anymore sire." He said bitterly. "What's done is done. We have to hope that Merlin's magic will be enough to help him pull it through, otherwise..." Gauis trailed off as he started cleaning away the blood from Merlin's wounds. Arthur couldn't tare his eyes away and he frowned when he noticed other wounds on Merlin's body.

"What are these?" He asked, his voice troubled. Gauis didn't bother to look at him.

"Sword cuts. About two weeks ago Mordred attacked him to prove that he was serious about his threats. I do believe that young Gwen saw him but when he told her it was Mordred she didn't believe him, claiming that Mordred has been in the peace talks the entire day." Gauis finished with an angry note.

Arthur swallowed. Gwen mentioned something like this but Arthur brushed it aside. How could he be such a... a prat?

"Will he be okay?"

Gauis washed his hands and finished dressing Merlin's wounds. He fixed Arthur with his glare and said harshly. "I hope so _sire. _Merlin doesn't deserve to die like that."

Arthur flinched and nodded. "I'll just go and..." Arthur all but ran from the room and stumbled numbly through the corridors to the throne room where he found the rest of their friends huddled together, they all looked as miserable as he felt.

"We should have listened to him." Gwen whispered quietly and everyone nodded.

"He never lied about this things, he, Merlin he," Morgana trailed off as the sobs grew stronger. Leon wrapped her in his arms and Arthur had a moment to wonder when exactly did it happen when they noticed him standing there.

"Arthur?" Lance asked carefully. "Is he..." He trailed off when both Morgana and Gwen glared at him.

"No! I, I mean, Gauis. he. he doesn't know, that is to say he isn't sure..." Arthur shook his head and joined them. The room was silent except their heavy breathing and the women's sobs.

They spent the entire night there, hoping that Gauis will send for them or something, anything.

* * *

><p>Another party. It's been a week since he came back with Merlin's body from that clearing and the parties didn't stop.<p>

Every kingdom sent her best wishes for full recovery to Camelot's court sorcerer and Arthur thanked them all politely even though he wanted to scream at them all to leave him alone. The druids were more settled, they offered their condolences to Camelot and regretted the state that Emrys was in.

"We would have never sent Mordred as our ambassador if we knew about his plan." The druids elder told Arthur one afternoon after the peace talks were over.

"What?" Arthur stared at him. The elder nodded. "He was obsessed with Emrys ever since he was a child and Emrys saved him. Of course, most of our young ones are obsessed with him." He chuckled and kept on walking, ignoring the fact that Arthur was forzen to his spot, his eyes wide.

"Sire? King Arthur? What is wrong?" Arthur shook his head.

"You keep calling him like that yet I have no idea what you are saying."

The elder looked confused before he frowned and looked at Arthur. "Emrys? Didn't he tell you?"

Arthur shook his head.

"That's his name among our people. He is Emrys. The chosen one."

"Chosen?" Arthur echoed after him. How come Merlin never told him any of this?

"Yes. The other side to your half sire, you were destined to be together, to unite all of Albion. Didn't he tell you?" But Arthur didn't hear any of that over the rushing blood in his ears.

He turned around and ran to Gauis chambers, if Merlin refused to wake up on his own Arthur will wake him up!

* * *

><p>"What are you saying Gauis?" Morgana's voice was trembling when Arthur entered Gauis's chambers.<p>

"Poison. My lady. A deadly one." Arthur's eyes widened and he drew on a sharp breath and everyone turned to look at him.

"What is going on?" He demanded to know.

Morgana's face were tear stained when she turned to look at him.

"Merlin is dying, Arthur. Mordred's sword was poisoned and the poison started working yesterday, it had some sort of... delay I think and..." She stopped there, her voice too weak to carry on.

Arthur turned to look at Gauis who looked like he didn't sleep for days.

"Gauis?" He asked carefully, because what Morgana said was, he couldn't believe it, he won't!

Gauis shook his head and turned to Merlin's still form on the bed, he caressed his cheek gently and tears fell from his eyes when he turned to them again.

"I'm afraid that-" He paused and looked back at Merlin. "We have three days, maybe less to say our goodbyes. After that..." He trailed off and both Morgana and Gwen started crying. Lance and Leon both looked like they were holding themselves not to.

"No. This, NO! I can't, I won't! There has to be something we can do Gauis! Anything! I'd go look for a damned flower for him again, anything except that! I refuse to allow him to die!" Arthur yelled and everyone stared at him.

Gauis was silent for a few moments before he turned around and took a book off the shelf.

"There is, there might be a way but, it's very dangerous sire." Gauis said gravely.

"Anything." Arthur said.

"There is a relic of the old religion called the cup of life." Morgana's inhaled sharply.

"I thought it was a myth."

"Not at all my lady. I assure you it is very much exist." Gauis said grimly and looked back at Merlin.

"How do you know?" Asked Lance.

"Because Merlin used it once." Gauis said simply as if this was nothing to be awed by.

Arthur stared at Merlin's body, they never got to talk about his magic, beside the fact that he was really powerful they never got to talk about everything that he has done and now Arthur regretted it.

"When?" He asked and his heart was beating wildly when Gauis looked at him.

"When you were bitten by the questing beast sire. Merlin traded his life for yours and-"

"He did what?" Arthur yelled, that idiotic Merlin! When he woke up...

"Arthur!" Both Gwen and Morgana yelled. "You are disturbing!"

"What happened then Gauis?" Morgana asked.

"Well. the sorceress with whom he made the deal wasn't playing by the rules, she took his mother's life instead."

Everyone gasped.

"But Merlin wasn't ready for that, he planned to go back and convince her to take his life. I reached her first. When Merlin arrived I was already dying and Merlin begged her to take his life instead of mine. She refused and they fought, Merlin won and he used the cup to trade her life for mine."

Silence spread through the chambers, everyone were watching Merlin with awe. Arthur stood there silently. He remembered that time, Merlin was saying goodbye... and Arthur, he told him that he was an idiot as usual... he could have lost him back then and he didn't know it...how could he have been so foolish?

"Alright, so the cup? How do we get it?" He said, eager to get on his horse and get the blasted thing back.

Gauis cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes.

"The cup was lost after Merlin's battle with the sorceress. There is only one who will know where he is beside Merlin."

Arthur was getting tired of this. "Well? Who is it?"

Gauis looked at him and said with a grim smile. "The great Dragon."

Silence spread through the room once more and Arthur's mind was reeling around the thoughts.

Mogana was the first to talk. "So? Where is he and how are we going to find him?"

"We?" Arthur whirled around. "There is no we! I'm going to find that beast and then the cup, alone!"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Please Arthur, the Dragon won't tell you anything, your father imprisoned him beneath the castle! You need someone with magic with you and since I'm the only one who has it I'm coming along. Like that or not, besides it's for Merlin." She ended and her gaze turned soft when she looked at Merlin.

Lance nodded as well. "I'm coming too sire, Merlin is my best friend."

Arthur shook his head and sighed. "Fine. Leon you would be regent for the time being alright?"

Leon bowed. "My lord."

"Now," Arthur turned to Gauis. "How are we going to find that dragon?"

Gauis frowned. "That's... I don't know. Merlin, being a dragon lord could call him but, I don't..." He trailed off and desperate silence spread in the room.

"Maybe I could help?" A happy voice was heard from the balcony above them. As one they all turned their heads to see Merlin, or a copy of Merlin sitting on top of the book shelf swinging his legs back and forth with a happy smile on his face.

"Me-Merlin?" Arthur stammered and Merlin jumped down and landed softly on the floor near his body, he looked at himself and shook his head. "I really need a haircut."

"Merlin?" Morgana whispered.

Merlin looked at them all and beamed. "Hello everyone, so nice to see you all." He turned to Gauis and his smile turned a bit sad.

"Hey Gauis, I missed you."

Gauis stood there shaking when he reached to grab Merlin's form. Merlin pulled away quickly, shaking his head. "Sorry, it's a no touching kind of thing, I'm really shocked to see it worked." He looked at himself up and down. "A bit blurry around the edges but... it'll do."

"What are you?" Gwen said weakly.

"Hmm. That's a bit hard to explain, let's just say I'm a sort of a ghost only I'm not dead, yet."

"We are working on that my boy."

"Yes I heard about that, but, there is a bit of a problem with your plan." He said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Like what?" Arthur demanded to know.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Well, for once you prat, the fact that none of you have enough power to use the cup? Have you thought about that? The second will be the life to be given part." He said while waving his hand through the air and trying to make thing float. "Hmm, seems like I still have my powers."

Gauis shook his head. "Won't the dragon be powerful enough?"

Merlin looked at Gauis and cocked his head to one side. "Yeah, It might work, if you'll manage to convince Kilgarrah to help you."

"Kilgarrah?" Morgana asked with a confused look on her face.

"The dragon, that's his name."

"You two are good friends then?" Arthur asked bitterly, he couldn't forget the fact that Merlin released the bloody beast!

Merlin looked at him and shook his head. "No, We are not good friends but we are kin and he helped me through a lot all this years, it's a hard thing to keep you alive Arthur." Merlin cocked his head thoughtful.

"We have an understanding, he'll come if I'll call him but even if you'll have the cup you still need another life in exchange. A life for a life." Merlin said gravely and winced.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's alright, Mordred is dead, we can use his life."

Merlin's eyes narrowed and he turned to Gauis. "The sword, where is the blasted sword?"

Gauis stared at him. "What sword Merlin?" Merlin rolled his eyes and looked at Arthur again.

"Where is the sword that he struck me with?" Arthur shook his head.

"In the clearing?"

Merlin threw his hands in the air. "You prat!" He yelled before he disappeared.

"What the-" But before Arthur finished his sentence Merlin was back with a sword in his hand.

"How come you can touch it?" Lance asked.

"It's not alive." Merlin said simply and he laid the sword on the table. He raised his hand above it and mumbled something when the sword started to glow.

"That little bastard! I should have known!" He turned to Gauis, his voice urgent. "This poison doesn't have delay Gauis! It's been working in my body for the last week! I only have 24 hours top!"

Everyone stared at him in horror. "What?" The color drained from Arthur's face.

Merlin turned to look at him. "Arthur I..." Merlin shook his head. "I'm going to call Kilgarrah." And with that he vanished.

* * *

><p>Arthur was watching from afar when Merlin stood in the middle of the meadow, his hands raised towards the sky.<p>

His eyes were burning gold and his voice echoed in the air with language that Arthur didn't understand.

"Merlin?" He said quietly when the warlock finished. Merlin turned around to look at him and Arthur longed to hold him, but he couldn't, though he swore he would.

"I called him and he answered, he'll be here shortly." Merlin said and sat down on the grass, Arthur sat beside him.

"Arthur, if we won't, if this won't work then... I want you to know that, I'm happy, I'm happy to have served you for this long and... I'm happy that I saw the kingdom that you built. And-"

"Merlin shut up."

"What?"

"I mean it." Arthur said in a hoarse voice and Merlin turned to look at him to see him staring at him.

"Arthur?" He said quietly. His hand floating fruitlessly between them.

"Stop saying these things like you are saying goodbye, you are not going to die! You are not! I don't allow it! I can't allow it." Arthur broke, everything that has happened in the last couple weeks came crushing down with one single truth: Merlin didn't know how he feel.

"Arthur, this isn't something that... we can't, you can't... I mean..." He trailed off, not sure how much he could say when his own death was so near.

"You can't die Merlin and I'll tell you why: You still didn't tell me all about your magic and all the times you saved me-"

Merlin opened his mouth to say something but Arthur stopped him.

"You still didn't tell me why the druids call you Emrys and all this stories about our destiny together-"

"How do you-"

"Doesn't matter! But the most important thing is that I still didn't tell you how much I need you," Arthur whispered and Merlin's eyes widened. "How much I love you, How my life won't be the same, won't be worth if you are not here."

Arthur finished and lifted his head to look at Merlin's eyes.

"I. You. You prat!" Merlin said and tears were forming in his eyes.

"What?" Arthur said.

"For years, _years_, I waited for you to say something, to prove that I'm not the only one that feels this, this something between us and now, when I'm about to die and I can't even kiss you, you find the time to tell me? You are the biggest prat I've ever known!" Merlin was crying now, his face stained with tears and he was smiling through them.

Arthur was smiling too and he reached to touch Merlin's cheek with his hand when a strong wind started blowing and Merlin rose to his feet to greet the dragon.

"Young Warlock, What have you done this time?" The dragon started before he took a closer look at Merlin and paled, funny, Arthur thought, he didn't think that dragons could pale.

"Merlin, what have you done?" He said in a grave whisper.

"Mordred." Merlin said and his shoulders sagged.

"I've warned you about the druid boy before and you refused to listen."

"Oh I've listened to you this time but things got a bit... complicated." Merlin finished lamely and Arthur decided to step forward.

"Great dragon, we need your help, the cup of life is the only way to save Merlin and-"

"The cup of life is a dangerous tool young Pendragon. You should be careful with it."

Arthur nodded. "I know. Please, we need it, Merlin doesn't have much time." Arthur knew he was begging but he didn't care, Merlin was more important.

The dragon nodded and turned to Merlin. "I'll bring you the cup young Warlock, I trust that you already have a life to tread?" Merlin hesitated and Arthur answered instead.

"We do, Mordred's life will do right?" The dragon looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"A worthy use of his life indeed. Very well, I'll be back shortly." With that he flew off to the west, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

"So..." Merlin started and turned to look at Arthur.

Arthur turned to him and smiled. "Don't worry Merlin, soon we will be able to talk about everything that you want and more."

Merlin ducked his head and smiled softly.

"You are a prat."

"But you love me anyway."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they were all gathered in the meadow with Merlin's body laying before them.<p>

"Are you ready young Warlock?" The dragon asked, the cup of life standing in one of his talons.

"I am." Merlin said and lay down beside his body on the ground.

The dragon drew a circle around Merlin's body and started chanting.

Rain started pouring from the sky but Arthur didn't notice, he was too busy praying that it will work.

When the cup was full the dragon beckoned Arthur over and presented him the cup.

"Let him drink it."

Arthur kneeled beside Merlin's still form and poured the water from the cup down his throat, tossing it aside when it was done.

For a couple of minutes nothing happened and then Merlin started to move, he rose from the ground gasping and his eyes opened wide when he saw everyone around him.

"It is done." The dragon said and began to rose from the ground.

"Thank you." Arthur said, his eyes not leaving Merlin's for a minute.

"Take care of him King Arthur." And with that he flew.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered and his hand touched Merlin's cheek carefully.

Merlin smiled and covered his hand. "Arthur..."

And Arthur couldn't help himself when he closed the gap between them and covered Merlin's mouth with his own. Merlin moaned and he was about to deepen the kiss when a stubborn cough was heard.

"Arthur? It's still raining, so unless you want Merlin to catch cold we better get him inside." Morgana said with a pointed look.

Arthur smiled and helped Merlin to his feet, putting his arm around his waist.

"A couple of days in bed with Merlin doesn't sound so bad." He said and smirked when Merlin blushed.

Everyone rolled their eyes as they made their way back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>The feast celebrating Merlin's recovery was the happiest one Camelot had in years.<p>

Laughter and joy was filling the hall and the ale was being poured like water, but in the high table the king and his court sorcerer were staring in one another, their eyes full with love and promise.

Morgana rolled her eyes and Leon chuckled.

"Will you too go to your rooms already? Not all of Camelot needs to see your bestowed expressions all night, some of us would like to eat!"

Arthur fixed her with a glare and turned back to Merlin.

"So, do you wish to retire for the night?"

Merlin nodded. "I do feel a bit sleepy." He said with a sly smile on his face.

Morgana smirked. "I'm sure that you both plan on going to bed right now so go already!"

The two man rose from their sits and left the hall.

* * *

><p>The moment the door closed after them Arthur had Merlin pinned to the wall and he was kissing him deeply.<p>

"Merlin..." He sighed, leaning his forehead against Merlin's.

"I know..." Merlin sighed and took his hand leading him to the bed.

Arthur sat there and watched as Merlin took off his clothes while looking at him, a small smile playing on his lips. Arthur's cock hardened with appreciation with every part of Merlin's body being revealed.

"Merlin..." He moaned. "Come here."

Merlin came and sat in Arthur's lap, his legs wrapped around Arthur's waist and his hard cock between them.

Arthur looked at him and kissed him deeply, his tongue entwining with Merlin's as they explored each others mouths.

"I want you." Arthur whispered. "So much, always have, always will." He finished with a promise as he laid Merlin down on the bed.

Merlin smiled lovingly up at him.

"Always yours. Always have been, always will be." He said as he reached for Arthur.

Arthur took off his clothes quickly and covered his body with his, both man moaning at the feeling of skin on skin contact.

Arthur reached for the oil in his drawer while he kissed his way down Merlin's body, placing tiny kisses and bites along his body, claiming him and marking him.

When he finally had the oil he coated his fingers and started preparing him all the while kissing his thighs and hips. When Merlin was ready he lifted himself to look at him. Merlin was smiling at him with love in his eyes and Arthur knew that he didn't want to go another day without him in his life.

"I love you, _so_ much Merlin, you have no idea." Arthur swallowed as he started pushing into Merlin's tight heat.

Merlin's smile grew and he pulled him down for a kiss, drawing Arthur's body closer as he slipped inside him fully. They both groaned at the feeling and Arthur had to force himself not to thrust immediately into Merlin's sweet body.

"I think I have a pretty good idea about that." Merlin said, his smile big and happy.

"No." Arthur shook his head as he started thrusting slowly inside of him, looking for that special spot that sat Merlin on fire.

"You have no idea. When I saw you in that clearing with that sword, knowing that I couldn't help you and that it was my fault. I thought I would die Merlin." Arthur's pace grew stronger and faster as he found Merlin's spot and aimed to hit it on every thrust in. Merlin's eyes closed and he clutched Arthur's hair, pulling him closer to him.

"Arthur, that wasn't your- GODFUCKYES- fault. I, oh Arthur there, I should have, guhhhh, faster, Arthur, don't god please..."

Arthur shook his head and picked up his pace, he could feel that Merlin was about to come.

"NO. My fault and I promise you, never again. I will never let you out of my sight again. Never. You are mine Merlin and I will never let you go." With that he kissed Merlin hard, their tongues and teeth clashing together and Merlin came hard, the entire room glowing as his magic wrapped itself around them. Arthur followed soon after and slumped on Merlin's body.

"Gods Arthur, that was..." Merlin started before waving his hand and cleaning them both.

Arthur smiled and lifted himself from Merlin, pulling out and laying on his side, his head propped on his hand as he looked at Merlin lovingly.

"I know." He said and his hand traced soft patterns across Merlin's chest and stomach.

Merlin turned to look at him and he caught his hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth he kissed his knuckles gently.

"I love you." He said softly, his eyes glowing.

Arthur smiled and his heart swelled with the amount of love for the man before him.

"And I you, now and forever." Merlin smiled at him and laid his head on his chest, his breathing slowing down.

"So when you said you waited years for me did you mean that you pined after me from the moment we met? Or was it after I-"

"Arthur?" Merlin said sleepily.

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur said with a smile on his lips.

"Shut up." And with a word all the candles in the room blew off.

"Yes Merlin." Arthur said with a smirk, pulling Merlin closer to him and covering them both with the blankets.

And as the sun set over Camelot it wasn't the end of another day but the beginning of a new life.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews?<em>


End file.
